Bleach Cherry Blossoms Blossom
by MewShinigami
Summary: [IchigoxRukia] pairing,Why is Rukia acting strange around Ichigo? Everyone is getting suspicious. Ichigo is trying to find the problem....If Rukia stops following him. They're both acting diffrently around eachother.!UPDATED! Chapter 9 & up!
1. A Chao'd Morning

**This is fanfiction This is not any real thing of Bleach **

**Chapter 1 A chaos'd morning  
**

"Rukia."

"what?"

"Why the hell are you in bed with me?"  
Rukia opens her eyes and sees that her hand is on Ichigos chest facing toward him.

"Gosh I have no idea,I dont remember."  
Rukia got out of Ichigos bed and went in his closet to go change into  
her school uniform.

"Ok Rukia,I dont mind you sitting on my bed or laying down on it,  
but when _I'm _still in it,that really doesnt look _right_. I mean,what if  
Yuzu,Karin or dad seen _that,_what would they _think_? Somthing _really,really,really _bad,if you know what I mean.."  
Um...not really.." Rukia said with confusion. "Well,I'm sure not going to explaing to you!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Ich-nii's been talking to himself lately.." Karin said with suspiction.  
"Yeah,and he has some stuffed animals he's been talking to.."  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARRING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Ichigo slightly blushed.  
"Its nothing!" Rukia said calmy. "Nee-san has been acting strange...  
NEE-SAN IS- SHUT UP!" Rukia cut in.  
Squeek Squeek Squeek nee-san...

"Stop messing around with Kon,lets go to school already.." Ichigo told Rukia.

**Chapter 2 Are you feeling okay,Rukia?**

Ichigo's Thoughts_"Why is Rukia staring at me with those big eyes? Is there somthing in my nose? Shes been acting way strange,she must have a cold or somthing...or she likes me or somthing.. I know I'm cool.." _Ichigo smiles

Rukia's Thoughts "_Why do I keep staring at Ichigo with my big eyes? Theres nothing in his nose..I might have a cold..no...**STOP LOOKING AT HIM**,err..hes cool..." Rukia Twitches_

"Ohayo,Kurisoki-kun,Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said. "Ohayo Inoue."  
Ichigo said like every single morning.

"Kuchiki-san is acting strange today.." Tasuki told Orihime.

"YAY ITS LUNCH TIME!" Orihime Gleed with joy. "I-chigo! Lets have lunch together!" Rukia said happily. Ichigo looks at her oddly.  
"Hmm...Kuchiki-san never calls Kuriosoki by his first name at school.." Ishida said with suspiction.

**Outside**

As Ichigo walked to the Cherry Bloosem tree,followed by Rukia he wanted to ask her somthing.  
"Rukia what wrong is there a hollow near?"  
"No Ichigo I just figured we can have lunch together." Rukia Blushed.  
"Your acting strange today Rukia!"

"THAT DAMN ICHIGO TAKING RUKIA AWAY FROM ME! THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF!" Keigo said screaming.  
"Relax Keigo.." Chad said calmly.  
"why? what did I do wrong to deserve this,I mean I _never _seen Ichigo and Rukia having lunch together.."

"Orihime! Your soo kawaii! wont you be mine?"  
"BACK OF CHIZURU!" Tasuki punches Chizuru "Orihime whats wrong you seem quiet,did that Chizuru do somthing?" Tasuki told her.

Tasuki looks where Orihime is looking. She see's Rukia and Ichigo sitting underneath a Cherry Blossem Tree,eating there lunch. She hears Ichigo complaining to Rukia that shes getting too close to him.

"Orihime...do...you like...?" Tasuki said with confusion. "Heh..Heh..NO!" Orihime Blushed.

"ORIHIME YOU DONT NEED SOMTHING LIKE THAT ORANGED HAIRED FREAK LIKE ICHIGO! WHY NEED HIM WHEN YOU HAVE ME,GOOD OL' CHIZURU!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP CHIZURU!" Tasuki punches then throws Chizuru on the otherside.

"Whaa...I fell..asleep..." yawns "WHAT THE!

Ichigo was very confused what happend. He was never this shocked about somthing like this. He tried not to make any sudden move or sound.

YAY Bleach,this was my first fanfiction I ever did with Bleach,how'd you like it? Kinda weird too.There will be Two chapters in each story. Tune in for chapter three and four soon! Flamers? Good comments,please tell me! Oh and this will be continued.


	2. A Horrific Insedint

**Chapter 3 **The Horrific Insedint

Ichigo was very confused what happend. He was never this shocked about somthing like this. He tried not to make any sudden move or sound.

Everyone was starring in amasement. Ichigo felt that his rep was going to be ruined. But then again,everyone thought Rukia was pretty cool.

Rukia fell asleep on Ichigo..

Rukia woke up.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. "What?"  
"BAKA!" Rukia told Ichigo.  
"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?" YOUR THE ONE WHO FELL ASLEEP ON _ME!" _Ichigo screamed.

Everyone just stared at them oddly. "Wow look I think Ichigo turned into a pervert..." Chizuru said.

"Naa I knew they would end up together" Tasuki explained.  
"Orihime,why do you look like your in shock?"  
"Its nothing Tasuki-chan!" Orihime said nervously.

Well after that horrific insedint Ichigo and Rukia havent speaked ever since. It was the end of school. Keigo decides to talk to Ichigo.

"Hey,Ichigo!" "what is it Keigo?"  
"Well..." Keigo wanted to say it calmly but he couldnt help the fact he just wanted to burst it out.  
"ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH SWEET SWEET KUCHIKI-SAN!"  
"What the hell are you talking about..Keigo..?  
"I KNOW THERES SOMTHING GOING ON ICHIGO,YOU BETTER TELL ME!"  
"I dont take you as a threat Keigo...but me and Rukia..have somthing small...its nothing big.." Ichigo walks away

Orihime was eavesdropping on Keigo and Ichigos conversation about what happend earlier,Ichigo told Orihime a while back that there was somthing small going on between him and Rukia,but Orihime was confused,does he mean of him being a shinigami,or by there relationship..?

**Chapter 4** where are you,baka?

Ichigo was in deep thought. "I didnt do anything,but shes been acting really strange today..eh shes always worrying me...maby she just does it on purpose...but...never like this..WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! SHES JUST A FRIEND...but...I dont know..."Ichigo didnt want to accept the fact that he was acually starting to like Rukia more then a friend.

Ichigo went home,when he was home he was expecting Rukia to be there as well. But,Rukia wasnt there suprisingly. "Where did that baka go now?" Ichigo waited about an hour for Rukia. But she never showed up. "Where the hell is she? Shes always disapearing somewhere.." Kon finally comes out."Nee-san arrived here Ichigo for a bit,but then she just left...she looked a little depressed.." Ichigo took Kon,and said"YOU BASTARD WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!" Ichigo went outside looking for her. "Rukia!" He was looking for her for awhile but couldnt find her. Ichigo consentrated..looking for Rukias energy. "Got it!" Ichigo knew where Rukia was. "Rukia!" He finally found her.

These were kinda short chapters,but I know how it is sometimes,like some people dont like to read SUPER long chapters of stories of some sort. oh and "baka" mean idiot in japanese. So I'm just keeping it Simple and Clean. comments? Flamers? you tell me!


	3. Good Night,Rukia

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****  
**

**Chapter 5 **Found you,fianally

Ichigo finally found Rukia. He seen she was sitting on the ledge watching the sunset,which was beautiful. Ichigo was walking to Rukia and sat next to her.

"What is it baka?" Rukia not even looking at Ichigo.

"Dammit Rukia,whats your problem! You worried me shitless!"

Rukia couldnt believe what she was hearing. Ichigo was worried about _me? _Rukia Blushed.

"Rukia! STOP DAYDREAMING ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING OF WHAT I'M SAYING! You shouldnt worry me like that idiot!"

"Man...Ichigo you worry too much! I can fight okay?"

"Well whatever,I'm just glad your alright.." Ichigo softly said.

"What I can't leave your side for like 2 hours?" Rukia yelled.

" 3...hours..." Ichigo whispered.

"Dammit Ichigo you were even counting?" Rukia said.

"Whatever baka lets just go,I dont want to be seen here with you,theres already too many rumors that I'm going to have to fight off."  
Ichigo said.

As Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home to the Kurisoki house,Rukia was keeping distance from Ichigo. Ichigo was walking more slower maby because he thought she was tired or somthing.

"Hey,Rukia! Are you alright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine!" Rukia said angerly.

RUKIAS POV

God,all Ichigo cares about is his damn rep! He gets on my nerves somtimes,scratch that,ALL the time!. Just pisses me off! But..he isnt so bad..I mean...he does take care of me...and when...I was at the soul society..Inoue said he wasnt acting himself..like he usally did when I'm around...eh stop thinking about that,Ichigo doesnt like me like That!

Ichigo completly stopped walking. He went back to Rukia. "Why are you walking so slow?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not walking slow Ichigo I'm fine!" Rukia yelled.

"Oi,why do you have that face,you dont look so good..." Ichigo said.

" I TOLD YOU,YOU FOOL I'M FI-"

Rukia didnt feel good at ALL,she was very drowsy,and everything was blacking out on her. Ichigo caught her in time,before she fell on th ground.

RUKIA! RUKIA! Shit,I better take her to Urahara.Ichigo said.  
So Ichigo picked up Rukia,and walked to Urahara's shop.  
As Ichigo was walking and carrying Rukia,people he seen from school were just stareing.

ICHIGOS POV

Great now theres going to be MORE rumors about me and Rukia..  
I wonder what happend...to her..  
Ichigo thought as he was holding Rukia while running.

**Chapter 6 Good Night,Rukia**

Ichigo arrived at the Urahara shop. It was the same as usual, Jinta and Ururu were cleaning,but Jinta was bragging how he can do a Jinta Home Run.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Ah Ichigo-san what do we have here?" Urahara said calmly.  
Urahara checked Rukia,she was alright,she just needed rest.  
"What happend?" Ichigo said anxiously.  
"Well,it seems somthing like a poisonous bug or say hollow got into Rukia,so she basically had a bug,meaning she'll be alright one minute,the next mintue..she'll do somthing odd.."Urahara explained.

"Ichigo-san did Rukia do anything strange?" Urahara said.

"THATS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Ichigo yelled

Yoruichi was in the backround giggling.  
As they put Rukia in a room,Ichigo decided to stay with her,incase anyone or anything came to attack.  
"Good Night Ichigo-san" Urahara said smiling slightly.  
Ichigo didnt know what that was all about but whatever.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia for awhile. He always cared for her all the time. Although he doesnt show it much but he acually does.  
"Ichigo,you staring at me is hard for me to try to sleep..." Rukia smiled.

"I wasnt staring at you Rukia!" Ichigo whispered.

Yoruichi was peeking thru the door as a neko,after hearing a small conversation.

Ichigo sighed.

"Are you alright Rukia?" He said as soft as he could.

"Yeah I'm alright." Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. Rukia hasnt seen that smile for a very long time,probably since they've been at the soul society,when he saved her.

Rukia smiled back then fell asleep. In Rukias sleep she was saying things,like "Ichigo..I love you.." But Ichigo was hearing her say that in his sleep.

Yoruichi never seen that happen to Ichigo and Rukia,but now she knows.

**Well what do ya think? I thought it was alright.**

**Please leave anykind of comment **


	4. Nothing Is wrong

**Chapter 7 Nothing is wrong with you**

It was early. Ichigo open his eyes and to be not so suprised that Rukia was laying on him. He just sat there looking at her. He smiled and carefully picked her up and put her back in her bed. Ichigo cant really remeber what happend last night. But it seems to all be a blur. He does remeber Rukia coming near him. "Was that a dream?" he said in confusement. He remembers hearing Rukia sa somthing in her sleep. But what did she say? Ichigo just couldnt remember. Ichigo quickly walked out the room. By the table was neko Yoruichi.

Yoruichi seen Ichigo looked like he was in deep thought. "Ohayo,Ichigo." Yoruichi said in a low voice. "ah,Ohayo Yoruichi."

"Ichigo Yoruichi said. "Dont you want brea-" "nah thats alright Yoruichi,Im going now. " Ichigo cut in. Ichigo left.

whats wrong with him? Yoruichi thought.

Rukias POV

Rukia opened her eyes. She seen she was in a small but pretty nice room. Usually where Urahara put the people who needed to be healed. "Ichigo?" Rukia didnt hear any response. She quickly got up,and looked around the room. she didnt see anyone. She quickly ran out. She was still in pain though. Whats wrong with me? she asked herself. "YORUICHI! WHERE DID ICHIGO GO?" Rukia asked anxiously. "He just left a few minutues ago" Yoruichi said. Rukia just ran out of Uraharas shop. Rukia was running as fast as she could. She didnt know why she was chasing after Ichigo,but she just wanted to catch up with him. She seen a tall Orange-haired guy. She knew it was Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

Rukia caught up with Ichigo. "Oi,Rukia whats wrong? You should of stayed at Urahara!" Rukia looked down and looked pretty dissapointed. "I'm fine Ichigo...its just..," "Eh whatever I'll just have to watch you." Ichigo said not looking at Rukia. "Rukia..if..you ever feel like you need to talk to me about somthing...I'm here for ya.." Ichigo said Blushing.

School was starting. The teacher was blabbering about stuff she really didnt care about,neither the students. It seemed like school was passing quickly bell rining after bell ringing once you know it...

"Yahoo! Its lunch,Tasuki-Chan!" Orihime once again Gleed. "Here we go AGAIN!" Tasuki said with frustration. "HEY ICHIIIGGGGOOO! LETS HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!" Keigo said screaming. "Uhm...nah...I'm going to have my lunch with-I mean...I'm going to have my lunch alone today!" Ichigo said. Ichigo acually wanted to have lunch with Rukia,but he didnt want anyone to know that.

"Rukia! Were having lunch together no matter what you say!" Ichigo said in a whispering voice. "Hai,Ichigo." Rukia said.

Ichigo was expecting an argument,but whatever. Ichigo took Rukia to the Not-so-popular-lunch spot. It was a certain side of the Karakara High school roof,it was always deserted with the metal laying around,but somehow had a beautiful view. "I'd die if I got caught here eatng lunch with you,Rukia." Ichigo said angerly. "Why is it _so important_ if you get seen here with _me_?" Rukia said sarcastcly. Rukia knew why Ichigo didnt want to get seen by anyone,it was his freakin rep. "Bitch." Ichigo whispered to himelf. Rukia giggled. She some how found it funny when Ichigo called her names,she doesnt really mind though.

"Oi Rukia,look at the cherry blossom trees." Rukia took a look,she seen that the cherry blossoms blossomed,it was really beautiful,epsecially from this awsome view.

Rukia didnt feel so good again,she was blackening out again,she passed out right on Ichigo. "RUKIA,RUKIA!" Ichigo said nervously. Ichigo put Rukia right in his arms,and was trying to wake her up. Rukia slightly opend her eyes. "Ichigo..," Rukia whispered. Ichigo was just staring at Rukia with a panicked look. "Ichigo...I...dont..know..whats wrong..." Ichigo slightly smiled at Rukia. "Nothing is wrong,Rukia." Ichigo was getting closer to Rukia's face..but he stopped hiself,he knew that their relationship would change if they got that far. Ichigo sighed "Rukia how are you feeling are you alright?"

**So what do ya think? I definatly tried to make is more descriptive and such! I think this one came out very well! And I really Appreciate the reviews and tips,I took the advice! oh and if I atleast get 1 review i'll CONTINUE the story  
**


	5. Argument

**Disclamer- I do not own _Bleach _**

**I may have mis-spelled some words,but I was in a hurry to write the story And a apprciated the reviews they really encouraged me to keep writing,Thanks!**

It was a momment of silence. Rukia was just staring at Ichigo. Ichigo was staring at Rukia painfully. It looked like Ichigo was pondering off at the cherry blossoms. "Rukia I..-,"

"Achem..am I interupting somthing...?" Ishida said. "AHH..! Ishida," Ichigo said panicly then put Rukia on the side of him quickly. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo said "Well Kurosoki I was going to eat my lunch here,but to find you and Kuchiki-san are already here..and uh...doing...?" Ishida said pushing his glasses up. "WE WERE DOING NOTHING,NADAA! GOT IT!" Ichigo said turning cherry red in the face. "Right..." Ishida said sarcasticly,then walked away. _Bastard_.. _what the hell would **ISHIDA** know.. _Ichigo thought. "So Rukia..." Ichigo said scratching his head. Ichigo turned around to face Rukia. But..She wasnt there? Ichigo felt somthing just fell 1000 floors _She was here a second ago! Ok...calm...down..._. _Where did she go? Maby she just went downstairs..damnit.. _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo went running all the way downstairs looking for Rukia,classes,outside usually where the girls went,and even..the bathroom. Yes a few girls wacked him on the head..and screamed..and thought he was perverted.. But Ichigo could really careless about his reputation now. All he wanted to do is find Rukia.

"Hey,hey,hey now its Ichi- WHERES RUKIA? Ichigo interupted Keigos saying. "Well...er I havent seen Kuchiki-san since lunch..and wasnt _she_ with you..?" Keigo said saracastlicly.  
"How di-I mean how would you know that..?" Ichigo said "Easy,Ishida told me " Keigo said happily. _That fuckin Ishida.. _Ichigo thought "So..WHATS UP WITH THAT? AND WHY DID YOU CALL _HER_ BY _HER_ FIRST NAME?" Keigo said angerly. "Non of your buisness!" Ichigo said then running out of the building.

_Damnit,I dont even know where to start! Where did she go? Maby I can try the Reishi.._ So Ichigo tried doing the reishi but sensed small energy force coming from Rukia.  
_What? Whats up with such a weak energy force? And from Rukia? This is way to odd!_  
Ichigo went to where Rukia was,which was where Karin usually played with her "friends."

Ichigo seen Rukia all cut up,and blood everywhere on her,she was a mess,Rukia was facing a hollow while holding her wounded shoulder. "RUKIA!" Ichigo said running toward Rukia. "What happend?" Ichigo said panicly while picking her up. "Ichigo..." Rukia stared at Ichigo. _Everything is going to be okay now. I know..so..whenever Ichigo was around I felt safe. I felt like I can do anything when hes with me. Now I have nothing to be afraid of..Ichigos here,and as hes by my side..everything...will..be..alright._

Ichigo took his shinigami liscense and took the form of a shinigami. He took out his ZompouktoZangetsu and slayed the hollow. Ichigo paused for a momment. "Rukia...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKEN MIND DUMBASS! YOU COULD OF GET KILLED!" Ichigo yelled to Rukia. Rukia had an angry face. "Well I had to go,I mean,you were busy talking to Ishida.." Rukia said slightly grinning. "FUCK THAT BASTARD ISHIDA!" Ichigo yet said again screaming. Ichigo went back in his body. It was almost dark.

"Let me just take you back home.." Ichigo said. Ichigo went walking to Rukia and just stared at her almost glaring. "Do _I_ have to carry you,or can you walk?" Ichigo said roughly. "Heh..I don't know what do you think,Ichigo?" Ichigo picked up Rukia and started walking. "Rukia,put my jacket over you,people are going to see you,and think things..." Ichigo said. "Fine,fine,Rukia" said. She put on Ichigos school uniform jacket. It was pretty big and oversized on her. "People sure are going to wonder Ichigo." Rukia said sarcasticly. Ichigo just glared at her.

Ichigo was pretty lucky no one was home. Yuzu dad and Karin went off to a baseball game. Ichigo _hated_ baseball games. Ichigo put Rukia on the couch and went in the kitchen. Ichigo went into one of the cabinets,and pulled out bandages,and stuff to clean of the blood on Rukia's arm. Ichigo walked in the room where Rukia was. "Rukia take off my jacket." Rukia took it off and it was pretty bloody. _Ugh.._ Ichigo thought Ichigo took Rukia's arm and started rubbing stuff to clean up the blood. "OUCH! ICHIGO THAT HURTS!" Rukia said painfuly. "I know,but its supposed to clean off the blood,and take away the bacteria." Ichigo said. "You humans are so weird." Rukia said to Ichigo. "Ok shut up so I can tie the freakin bandage on your arm" Ichigo said. He took the bandage and wrapped it on Rukia's wounded arm.

"Ichigo..what were you saying earlier..?" Rukia asked. _That I love you._ Ichigo thought. "What? Nothing! It wasn't anything important..." Ichigo said lieing. Acually it was really important! But Ichigo just didnt really want to change their relationship,what if she didn't love him back? He really wouldn't know what to do. "Ichigo? ICHIGO!" Rukia said wacking him. "HUH WHAT WHAT HAPPEND?" Ichigo said looking around. "Ichigo whats wrong?" Rukia said in a worried voice. "NOTHING IS WRONG! SHEESH!" Ichigo walked away and was going upstairs to his room.

**Ichigos P.O.V**

_Whats wrong with me? Why am I doing this to her? I'm a jerk. I'm a jerk who hurts peoples feelings. I cant understand this.. I hate this.. I have to tell her sooner or later. If I dont..somthing bad is going to happen. Like..the otherside of me..my..hollowside.. I could hear the bastard calling to me. He gets louder and louder everyday. I just dont know what to do. I feel really bad.._

**Rukias P.O.V**

Rukia went outside to go on the roof of the Kurosoki household. She just needed to think about her thoughts of Ichigo the 15 year old shinigami/human that she fell in love with from the beggining.

_What did I do? Did I say somthing wrong..? Why is it like this? I just need time to think about this. Should I tell him? If I did what would he say and do..how would he react..? I should talk to him..._

Rukia came thru the doorway. She was staring at Ichigo who was looking at her back.

**I'm really sorry for not updating! School started and stuff. So I decided since its the weekend why not write a little more of my fanfic,I was going to make this one a pretty long one,but I got some reviews which I REALLY apprciated of when I was going to update,but I figured why keep the supense any longer,again REALLY sorry. I know some of the words are mis-spelled but I was in a rush to write this one so please bare with me. Again Thank you everyone for leaving awsome reviews it really encouraged me to keep writing! I promise I'll update soon **


	6. Icecream

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Bleach._**

**Heres the next chapter,please read and review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um..Ichigo..." Rukia said quietly. She just stared at him with her big violet eyes. "Rukia..I'm uh..sorry..I snapped at you..like that," Ichigo said looking down. "It's er well...nothing,never mind..." It was pretty silent for a few seconds. "Rukia,lets go for a walk.." Ichigo said changing his facial expression.

It was a brisk sunset,Ichigo and Rukia were walking on the paved sidewalk,both silent. While they were walking,Ichigo noticed an Ice Cream poler. "Rukia,um lets go get some icecream!" Ichigo said.

Rukia had a twisted face "_Icecream?_" Rukia said confused. "Ya,_Icecream."_ Ichigo took Rukia to the icecream stand.

"Okay,i'll have a chocolate icecream,and what do you wan-" "ICHIGO,ICHIGO I WANT THE WHITE ONE!" Rukia gleed. "Um okay and a vanilla icecream too. _I knew it,she wanted one that reminds her of chappy...or her bankai or somthing.._ Ichigo thought. Ichigo took the two icecream cones,and handed hers to Rukia.

Ichigo was licking his icecream. "AGHH! ICHIGO THIS THING IS COLD!" Rukia said panicly. Ichigo sighed. "Its supposed to be called that why they call it _Ice-Cream_" Ichigo said. "Um right..." Rukia said. Ichigo started _eating_ her icecream.

Rukia looked down. As it was pretty cold for her. once you know it...-ACHOO! Rukia sneezed on Ichigo-and his icecream. 

"SHI- AW COME ON RUKIA," Ichigo said nearly screaming. "Yuck,who would want to eat his _now..?" _Ichigo said. "I'm sorry Ichigo." Rukia said laughing to herself. "Ugh whatever,I'm gong to go throw it away..." Ichigo said quietly. He got up and went to the garbage can. He sat next to Rukia,he noticed the whole scoop of icecream wasn't on her cone. _She couldn't..._ "Rukia,are you alright..?" Ichigo said concerned. Rukia turned to him. "Ichigo,my head..erm hurts..." Ichigo faced her direction. "Yep Rukia,thats called _brainfreeze_ this happens when you eat icecream or somthing cold,too fast. "Stupd humans!" Rukia said while putting her hand on her forehead.

While Ichigo and Rukia were walking to the park,they seen Ishida and Orihime talking. "Ugh let's turn back.." Ichigo said. He wasn't in the mood for Ishida. "C'mon Ichigo,dont be mean,they already seen us anyway!" Said Rukia sarcasticly.Ichigo and Rukia walked towards Ishida and Orihime. " Hi,Kurosoki-kun,Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gleed. "Hi,Inoue." Ichigo said. For some reason Ishida was smiling and giggling. Ichigo went toward Ishida. "HEY WHATS SO FUNNY?" Ichigo yelled. " Y'know Kurosaki...people were saying ALOT of rumors about you and Kuchiki-san...more than usual too!" Ishida said laughing. "F you Ishida..." Ichigo mumbled. "HEY ITS KUCHIKI-SAN!" Keigo yelled from a distance. "Aw come on Rukia let's just go now!" Ichigo said whispering. But before Rukia answered Keigo came along. "Hey buddy Strawberry! Let's talk over here." Keigo pulled Ichigo by his shirt. Keigo had a ragidyish face. "I KNOW YOU AND KUCHIKI-SAN ARE GOIN OUT,I MEAN PEOPLE ARE SAYING A BUNCH OF CRAP! IS IT TRUE ICHIGO?" Keigo said to Ichigo. Ichigo hit Keigo's arm causing him to fall. "It's non of your buisness,Keigo stop talking nonsense I don't like Ruki-I mean Kuchiki,get a life." Ichigo said calmly. "So no feelings for her? non? Not even a little bit? No friendship or anything?" Keigo said quickly. "NO." Ichigo said.

**Ichigos POV**

Ichigo was walking toward Ishida and Inoue,but seen Rukia walking away. Ichigo ran past Inoue and Ishida. "See you later!" Ichigo said. "Hey Rukia! Wait up!" Rukia stopped and turned her way to Ichigo. "You okay?" Ichigo said to Rukia. Rukia looked down. "Yeah..I'm fine!" As Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home,Rukia was keeping a distance. "Rukia,I don't think they came back from the game." Ichigo said. So they both went inside from the front door. As soon as they got home Rukia went straight upstairs. Ichigo just watched then went into the kitchen and got _Instant Noodles_ out. He got the pot ready and boiled some water. After about 5 mintues he dumbed in the pack. _I should ask Rukia if she wants some. She's pretty quiet. **Or Pretty cute!** SHUT UP! _Ichigo's hollow side has been doing that lately.

"Rukia,come and eat." Ichigo called out. "RUKIA COME AND EAT!" Ichigo waited a few seconds. He didn't hear a response. "Whatever,she'll be down here." Ichigo was eating a little bit. _Something feel's like its missing. What the hell is she doing up there? _

Ichigo went upstairs to see what she was doing. "Rukia!" He called out. He didn't see her in his room. He looked out the window. _I know where she is._

Ichigo went out of his window,and went to his roof. "Heh,I'd knew you'd be here." Ichigo said. "Hn?" Rukia mumbled. "You..feeling..okay?" Ichigo said while sitting next to her. "YES ICHIGO I'M FINE! Please...stop asking me that..." Ichigo looked suprised. Then smirked. "Rukia,I made you somthing to eat." Ichigo said. "And...?" Rukia said sarcasticly. Ichigo sighed. "Okay,see you later." Ichigo said quietly. He got up. Rukia got up. "Wait! Ich-" Rukia slipped backwards. Ichigo quickly got behind Rukia,and he caught her,preventing her from falling off the roof.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said with her eye's widening. "Rukia,your heart is beating so fast..are you okay?" Ichigo smirked. "Sorry,I said it again.." Ichigo said. "Put me down...Ichigo." Rukia said angerly. Ichigo put her down. Rukia went back thru Ichigo's window. _What's her problem?_ Ichigo followed.

'Rukia! What's your problem?" Ichigo said putting his hand on her shoulder. Rukia stopped. She looked down. "Ichigo...you don't like me much do you..?" She said with her voice low. "WHAT? What gave you that idea?" Ichigo said suprised. "I heard you talking to Keigo,you said you dont have any feeling for me,meaning we don't have any friendship of any kind." Rukia said. "That's not true,we do have friendship..I just said that so those stupid rumor's would stop," Rukia cut in. "What rumor's Ichigo,why don't you just ignore them? Why would you care? Why dont yo-" Ichigo came to Rukia and held her chin. He put his face closer to her's,he was close but then- "ONII-CHAN!" Yuzu came coming up the stairs. Yuzu opend up the door. She seen Ichigo cherry red in the face. Holding the closet door. "What are you doing?" Yuzu said. "Uh nothing,How was the game?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject. "It was great,we even got you a hat and a T-shirt!" Yuzu gleed. Ichigo looked down. "Is that so..?" Ichigo replied

**How did you like this chapter? Pretty long this time. The story can end anytime soon. Maby.. You tell me? DONT WORRY THIS WILL BE CONTINUED,PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Hollow

**Disclamier- I do not own the title_ Bleach_. Mr. Tite Kubo does **

**I'm gonna update more often now. Enjoy the latest chapter of my fanfic **

**IMPORTANT**

This chapter has deal's doing with Ichigo's hollow side. The **bold** print indicates **Dark Ichigo **Talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**Ichigos POV**

Ichigo hasn't seen Rukia since that strange insedint. It's been awhile since that happend. _What's wrong with me? I don't know why I did that. It's_ _like I can't control myself. **She's really hot. I just want to go to her and-** SHUT UP!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO RUKIA!! **Aw why don't you make a move hotshot? **You sicko!! _ Ichigo was just laying there trying to block the annoying hollow out of his head. "ICHIGO!!!!" Kon yelled. "What do you want Kon?" Ichigo said angerly. "If you had a choice,to pick anykind of yuri show what would it b-" Ichigo stepped on Kon and threw him out his window. "Like I said,act like a stuffed animal,not like Chizuru." Ichigo said. _I swear,he get's worse and worse every fricken day! _

Ichigo was looking at the stuff Yuzu,Karin,and dad got him. A baseball T-shirt and a baseball cap. Ichigo look's out his window and see's Kon walking toward the Kurosaki house,mumbling swearing word's. In the distance,he see's Ishida and Inoue walking together. Inoue happen's to glance at Ichigo's window,seeing him looking out his window. Inoue waves at Ichigo, and smiles. Ichigo smiled back and waved.

Ichigo sighed._ I guess I should apoligize..._ Ichigo got out of his bed,walked across to the side of his room,to the closet. "Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo said kinda of whispering. He slid opend the closet door. He seen Rukia sleeping sideway's,facing the wall. Ichigo looked down. Kon was right at his feet. Ichigo screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo screamed. "HEY!! Thats my line!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SWEET NEE-SAN?!" Kon said yelling back. "BOTH OF YOU URUSAI!!!" Rukia screamed. "Oh uh Rukia,your up..?" Ichigo said suprisingly. "YES I'M UP WITH YOU AND HIM SCREAMING LIKE THAT!!!" Rukia yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON RUKIA!! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO LOOK AT HE-SHUT UP KON!!!!" Ichigo cut in. Rukia glared at Ichigo. "...What WERE you doing..?" Rukia asked with a twisted face. Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia. "I was um going to apoligize.." Ichigo mumbled. "Apoligize for what..?" Rukia asked confusingly. "You dont know? When I tried to ki- STOP IT! **Heh I know you w-** YOU ASSHOLE!!! **OoOoh now were calling eachother names,eh? **DAMNIT!! GET OUT OF ME!! **I cant 'cause I'm apart of you,and you can't change that Ichigo!!"**

"Ichigo..what's wron-" Hollow Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the throat and shoved her in the wall. "Ichigo--" Rukia gasped. **"Heh Rukia your so cute when your scared!! I love that smell of fear." **A mask was forming on Ichigo's head,it was white,with stripes on the top. Rukia looked into his eyes,she knew it wasn't Ichigo. Ichigo would never do somthing like this. Rukia kicked him right in the stomch,causing hollow Ichigo to fall. "**Come here girly!! I want to play with you!"** Hollow Ichigo declared.

Rukia ran out of Ichigo's room,out of the window. Rukia ran as fast as she could. She tripped over a branch. Hollow Ichigo flashed stepped near Rukia cutting her arm. "** How do you like that? There's more to this!!" **Hollow Ichigo said with a big grinn on his face.

Hollow Ichigo cut Rukia on the neck. She started to bleed badly. " Ichi-" Rukia struggled to say.

Back at the Kurosoki House

KONS POV

Kons shaking

_Whered neesan go? I'm scared I heard alot of screaming!! _

**Sorry it wasnt so long but..I'm gonna update more.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**Rukia wakes up. Suprisingly Ichigo is just watching her. She feels her neck and theres a bandage. and Theres one on her arm too. Shes scared and confused,what happend?**


	8. WARNING DROWSYNESS

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Bleach._**

_**Enjoy**_

Rukias POV

Rukia opend up her eyes.She was at Urahara's. She stood up and it was very painful. It looked like she was leaning down. She tried to stay up straight,which she did. She seen Ichigo right next to her,with a sad face. Ichigo looked up at her. "Rukia..." he whispered. Rukia had a scared and panicy face. She was moving back from him. " Rukia..its me,dont be scared." Ichigo said looking directly at her. "I-Ichigo..what happend..?"

Rukia said in a low voice. Ichigo sighed."It's hard to tell you what happend...but..if I did you would never trust me again.." Ichigo said. "Don't be an idiot,'cause I'll always trust you." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo looked at Rukia and slightly smiled,trying not to show her. "So..Ichigo..what the heck WERE you doing..? Rukia asked. " Oh uh umm.. " Ichigo was mumbling. He blushed.

"Why are you blushing??" Rukia asked. "Heh heh ITS NOTHING!!" Ichigo yelled. "Hay why are _you_ blushing?!" He screamed. Someone walked in. "I'd say the reason why is because your in love." Neko Yoruichi said. "...Why do people think that...?" Ichigo asked. "I don't understand." Rukia said. Ichigo looked down. "Well I guess I'll leave now." Ichigo said. "Rukia stay here,your wounds aren't completly healed." He said. " They never were!!" Rukia replied. Ichigo stopped walking. Then he just left.

" I swear,Ichigo is really somthing else." Rukia said crossing her arms. "How do you feel about Ichigo?" Yoruichi said. "AHH!!!" Rukia screamed. " D-Don't just change back to a human like that,it's creepy!!" Rukia yelped. "Ichigo sayes the same thing," Yoruichi turned to Rukia.

" You do understand everything that is happening between you and Ichigo,am I right?" Yoruichi said.

"Of course I do." Rukia replied.

"Good."

Ichigo was on his way home. He was walking slowly looking at the sky which the sun was beautifully rising. " I'm happy it's Sunday,I was watching _her_ all night." Ichigo mumbled.

ICHIGOS POV

_Flashback--_

_What just happend? Ichigo thought. All I taste is blood. I feel cold inside. Heavy. Painful. Rain. Looking straight down. He drops Zangetsu on the pavement. Seeing Rukia on the cold ground,he quickly scooped her up and held her. "Rukia!" He screamed. Don't tell me..no..why? Why does this happen? Ichigo thought. Ichigo swears he hears Ogichi's laughter. Ogichi is Dark Ichigo He takes Rukia to the nearby place,which he can only understand what happend. Urahara Shoten. As he sat down he dramatically stared at Rukia painfully. _

_"I'm sorry." Ichigo softly said. _

_End of flashback--_

_Its somthing that will haunt me for the rest of my life. _Ichigo thought as he opend the door to his house.

"Where were you last night son?!" A distant voice coming through the kitchen. "Huh...oh I was at..one of my friends house.." Ichigo said in a stuttering voice. "A GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE?!" Isshin said loudly. Karin walked in the room. " Yep,the one with black hair,always walking with her and back at school, I know you like her Ichi-nii" Karin said. Ichigo blushed

"WHAT!!? NO!! NO!! NO!! I WAS AT-- Asano-kuns house." Yuzu said happily. Ichigo sighed.

" Ye-yeah!" Ichigo said. Ichigo went up to his room. He sighed. Then layed on his bed.

_Man, I'm pretty exhausted. They almost found out about me and R- _Ichigo grinned._ There is nothing between us..right? I hope shes doing al-_ "HI ICHIGO!!!!" Rukia yelled from Ichigos window.

"WAHHHHHHHH," Ichigo nearly fell out of his bed. " RUKIA?!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE,AND WHY DID YOU STARTLE ME LIKE THAT?!" Ichigo screamed. " Well SO-RRY!" Rukia said. Rukia was walking into Ichigo room and layed next to him.

" WHA-WHY ARE YOU LAYING DOWN NEXT TO ME!!?" Ichigo screamed.

" Sheesh calm down." Rukia said

" What the hell did Urahara give you?!" Ichigo said.

" Medicine."

" What kind?"

" I dont know..the one with a skull on it." Rukia said.

" What?! He gave me that one to heal my injuries faster!!"

" Cool..." Rukia tiredly.

" Hey,are you okay?" Ichigo said concernigly.

" ..zz...z..."

" I wonder..." Ichigo carefully looked into Rukias bag,and carefully reached out the medicine that with the skull. Ichigo read the back of it.

_May cause drowsyness._

"...damn..." Ichigo said.

**How did you like your HOLLOWeen? Were you any of the bleach charactors? I was. hmm...can you guess? RUKIA!! Yay! Anyway in other news. The last chapter was made for Halloween. I should of put it...oh well ; Anyway please review!**

**WILL UPDATE SOON**


	9. Ichigo and Orihime?

Disclaimer- I don not own the most awsomest anime or manga _Bleach._

**I had to re-do this chapter,some things needed to be changed!! **

**Now...READ ON!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

ICHIGOS POV

Ichigo just layed there. With Rukia sleeping on his chest. Ichigo blushing non stop. May cause drowsyness...MAY CAUSE DROWSYNESS!! Hmp. Wait...whats that noise? Ichigo suddenly looked at his left and seen Kon taking pictures of him and Rukia.

"KON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled. Trying not to wake up Rukia. Kon started laughing. "Thats nee-san sleeping on you? Thats hilarious!! I can threaten you with these pictures!!"He said loudly.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! WHEN SHE WAKES UP I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" Ichigo said in a whispering voice.

" Aww" Kon said sarcaticly.

" SHUT UP!!!"

" Ichigo and Rukia sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,first comes love then comes marrige,then comes Rukia hitting you with a baby carrige." Kon said laughing so hard.

"ARG!!" Ichigo said frustrating.

----------

Awhile passed after that horrible momment. Ichigo as you guessed fell asleep. His head was right on Rukias. With his arm around her. It was 3:26 P.M. (Hay you cant blame poor Ichigo,he was watching Rukia all night!) Rukia twitched her nose. She moved a little bit. Opend her eyes slowly. Then they widend.

THOMP!! Ichigo fell on the floorthrown by Rukia. Suprised to see Rukia up " HEY!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" Ichigo yelled with a blushy-ish face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Rukia yelled.

" SHHHHH!!!!!!! MY FAMILY IS GOING TO HEAR YOU!!!!!!" Ichigo whispered. (Lucky for Ichigo,his family wasn't home)

"I DONT CARE!!!!! LET THEM HERE ME!!! WHY THE HECK WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME?!!!" Rukia screamed. Ichigos eye twitched. " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL ASLEEP ON ME!" Ichigo screamed.

"YEAH,RIGHT WE'LL GO WITH THAT ICHIGO!!" Rukia yelled.

"YEAH ITS THE TRUTH!!" Ichigo yelled.

Kon threw the pictures of Ichigo and Rukia sleeping at Ichigo. Ichigo first looked at them. The held them out to Rukia. "Y-You bastard!" Rukia yelled. "Ichigo I never would expect you to be so perverted!!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'm going out!" Rukia said.

Ichigo turned around. " Yeah,you know what FINE!! GO AHEAD!! I DON'T CARE!! WHILE YOUR AT IT WHY DON'T YOU GO THROUGH THE HOUSE AND OUT THE FRONT DOOR INSTEAD OF MY WINDOW SO MY FAMILY CAN SEE YOU!!" Ichigo said lieing.

"Y'know what? THATS A PRETTY GOOD IDEA!" Rukia yelled.

Rukia slammed Ichigos door,and heard her stomping down the stairs. Ichigo just stared at his door. Then turned to Kon.

"Heh,I know what to take my anger out on.." Ichigo said with a big deval-lish grin.

"N-No Ichigo I'm sorry..w-we don't have to-" Kon got interupted by Ichigo.

RUKIAS POV

Hmp! Whats with Ichigo?! Rukia said looking around for Ichigos family. Whatever!! I'm just going to take a long walk today. I wont come back 'till real late at night. Heh I'll worry Ichigo! He'll come looking for me! Rukia thought as walking out of the door.

Ichigo seen Rukia walking,he opend up his window. "TAKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT WITH YOU!!!" Ichigo yelled,while throwing Kon out the window. Kon stood up. With a few tears on his face. "NEE-SAN!!" Kon yelled." Kon yelled running to Rukia. "C'mon Kon we don't need MEAN 'ol Ichigo." Rukia yelled hoping Ichigo would hear. Which he did.

ICHIGOS POV

Sheesh!! Whats with girls these days?! Y'know what? I'm tired! I'm gonna go back to sleep! Ichigo though as he went into his bed.Put his blanket over him,and feel asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 hours later..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo yawned. "Uhg..." Ichigo looked around. "Rukia?" Ichigo said conserningly. "RUKIA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ichigo quickly got out of his bed,walked to his closet and slid open the door quickly. "Rukia!" Ichigo didnt see anything but Yuzu's striped yellow pajamas,folded neatly. Ichigo looked at his watch. 11:36 P.M

" DAMNIT!" Ichigo ran out of his room,to the outside. "Damnit!! Where the hell could she be?!" He said while running. Okay..where would Rukia be at 11 o-clock at night?!

First Ichigo went to downtown Karakura. Into a stuffed animal store. A bunch of Chappy dolls around and Ta-nukis,I can go on. Everyone just stared at Ichigo. what would a teenaged boy be doing in a stuffed animal store?! Ichigo felt embarassed but he just had to find Rukia. He went to a few other stores that he figured Rukia would like.

Ichigo looked at his watch. 8:49 P.M Where the hell could she be?! Ichigo thought. He had to look at one more place. Orihimes Apartment. Ichigo walked down the streets. Taking a shortcut to her apartment. "I hope this is her apartment." Ichigo said to hiself.

As he was walking he heard a small girly voice. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said with a blushy face. " Inoue!" Ichigo said turning to her quickly. " Have you seen Rukia?!" He yelled. Orihime had a dissapointed look on her face. She looked down. "No..I havent.." She stuttered. "Okay then,I'll see you later!" Ichigo said in a rush. But..som,thing was holding him back. Orihime grabbed Ichigos hand tightly.

Rukia was walking along the sidewalk I think I worried him enough! she thought. She happend to take a glance to Orihimes apartment. She seen Orihime standing with someone holding someones hand. Rukia stopped. She stared. That someone was Ichigo. Tears filled Rukias eyes. He hasn't been looking for me..he's been with Inoue! Rukia thought.

"Inoue what are you doing?" Ichigo said. "Don't go Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said with a sad face. "Inoue whats wrong? Why are you doing this? Let go! " Ichigo said. He walked closer to her. Orihime hugged Ichigo. Ichigo just stared at her. Not doing anything. He heard a noise. Rukia was spotted. Rukia just stared with tears coming down her face. Rukia backed away and just ran.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled,pushing Orihime out of his way. **The clock striked 12:00 O-clock A.M**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How did you like this chapter? Things are starting to get more interesting now! I dont think I can call this a oneshot anymore. But beleive me this chapter killed me too,I'm an IchiRuki fan all the way!!**


End file.
